


Winterspell

by sepherim_ml



Series: Fairy catnip 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, Fairy!Dean, Incest, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Winged!Dean, Wingfic, wing!kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lati negativi di avere un paio di ali fatate in inverno e i lati positivi di avere Sam e John a prendersi cura di te. Soprattutto se le ali hanno deciso di eccitarsi sempre e comunque, anche di fronte ad un pericolo mortale. (Fairy!Dean)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterspell

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Continuazione di Fairy Catnip ma può anche essere letta a parte, immagino.  
> Piccolo avvertimento: so che una Rusalki è uno spirito dell'acqua, ma qui ha i tentacoli e assomiglia più ad un kraken. Pardon, ma boh, mentre scrivevo quel pezzo mi è uscito fuori così e quando sono andata a correggermi, non sono riuscita a trovare nessun'altra creatura per sostituirla.
> 
> A/N#2: Mai scritta una doppia penetrazione prima d'ora e un feedback mi farebbe molto piacere! *ansia*  
> E, ovviamente, è dedicata al mio amur, weeping_ice, perchè se ci sono delle fatine di mezzo, si deve stare pur certi che lei ha qualcosa a che fare con questo.

John sbirciò nello specchietto retrovisore, alla ricerca di una visione più piacevole del Montana che, dopo due ore di viaggio, era diventato ben più che ripetitivo.  
  
All'ultima sosta, Sam aveva lasciato il sedile davanti per raggiungere Dean in quello posteriore, dove si era seduto con un libro in mano e la testa di Dean appoggiata in grembo (nonostante le proteste colorite del fratello). Peccato che pochi minuti dopo, quando John aveva messo in moto l'Impala, Dean era già addormentato in posizione semi-fetale, con le sue ali premute contro la schiena.  
  
Dean poteva strepitare quanto voleva, ma nè John nè Sam avevano ignorato quante ore Dean preferiva dedicare a dormire ultimamente. Sam, da chioccia nerd qual era, si era documentato su internet e aveva trovato che la spiegazione era tutta nelle  _maledette ali_  - come ancora si ostinava a chiamarle Dean -, e in particolare sulla poca resistenza che le farfalle avevano alle temperature fredde. Ovviamente, non si era sentito di fate danzanti nella neve e non era un caso se le fate fossero associate normalmente a stagioni come la primavera e l'estate.  
  
Dean non aveva preso bene l'idea di essere stato definito 'farfalla' o 'fatina' al punto da aver mandato in bianco Sam per una settimana. Aveva evitato tutte le preghiere e le 'toccate casuali' alle sue ali in modo magistrale, rifugiandosi contro (e su) John, almeno finchè John stesso non lo aveva chiamato 'piccola fatina' nel bel mezzo di un orgasmo, cosa che aveva causato l'estensione del bando da ogni attività sessuale anche per lui.  
  
Risultato: l'abitacolo dell'Impala stava letteralmente scoppiando di tensione sessuale. E Dean era addirittura addormentato.  
  
John controllò che la strada fosse sgombra e aggiustò lo specchietto, continuando a guardare i figli. Sam aveva abbandonato il suo libro da un po' in favore di fissare Dean con espressione rapita mentre faceva scorrere la mano destra tra i suoi morbidi capelli biondi.  
  
Quando era un bambino, Dean aveva i capelli biondi dell'esatto colore di quelli di Mary, complice tutte le ore che passava a giocare all'aperto nel cortile. Con l'età, i capelli si erano scuriti, ma da quando aveva avuto in dono un paio di ali dalle fate, erano cresciuti di parecchi centimetri, arricciandosi in morbidi boccoletti e schiarendosi in modo impressionante. Per quanto malato e perverso si sentisse John, niente poteva essere paragonato all'avere tra le mani suo figlio sempre più simile alla madre e desiderarlo ogni giorno di più.  
  
Sam si accorse dello sguardo del padre e sorrise. "Penso che i capelli gli siano ricresciuti, anche se li ha tagliati solo due giorni fa."  
  
John scosse la testa, divertito. Sam ci stava davvero prendendo fin troppo gusto.  
  
"Quanto credi che resisterà?"  
  
Ogni tanto John dimenticava che Sam era un adolescente con gli ormoni impazziti quando si trattava di Dean. "Credo che tuo fratello può continuare a rifiutarci anche solo per principio, quindi non tirare troppo la corda."  
  
"Non se glielo ordini," Sam piegò la testa di lato. Il suo tono era di sfida, ma c'era anche un fondo di amarezza. Non per la prima volta da quando John aveva cominciato a dividersi Dean con Sam, si rese conto di quanta invidia fosse nascosta sotto i loro continui litigi. Non erano solo prese di posizione, un modo per accapigliarsi e far sentire chi gridava più forte. Dean aveva sempre agito come un buffer tra di loro, cercando di smorzare i toni, ma adesso l'istinto del figlio unico di Sam aveva cominciato ad inasprirsi e a rivelare qualcosa di diverso che la solita, furiosa voglia di far vedere a suo padre quanto poco ci fosse del ragazzino in lui e quanto invece dell'uomo che era diventato.  
  
C'era anche la gelosia e l'invidia, perchè Dean non era più solo suo, perchè papà era qualcosa di eroico a cui Dean aveva sempre aspirato e adesso Sam aveva perso il vantaggio che aveva guadagnato come amante di Dean.  
John si domandò se con quella sfida Sam volesse cominciare un altro battibecco, soprattutto considerato che Dean aveva tagliato la buona dose di orgasmi, perdendo una leva per bloccare gli scatti da macho di Sam.  
  
"Non cominciare, Sam. Non vorrai svegliare tuo fratello..."  
  
Sam distolse lo sguardo da quello del padre, fissandolo su Dean. Per un attimo sembrò che Sam volesse scuotere Dean sveglio e chiedergli la domanda che lo aveva assillato per settimane -  _Chi preferisci? Perchè ti devo dividere?_  -, ma non lo fece. Si chiuse nel suo silenzio e John tornò a fissare la strada.  
  
Gelosia, invidia, paura. Perchè se la risposta non gli fosse piaciuta, che avrebbe potuto dfare?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Un'altra ora e Dean cominciò a muoversi irrequieto. Le sue ali tremarono leggermente prima che il suo corpo si piegasse su sè stesso, ranicchiandosi contro il sedile di pelle e il grembo di Sam.  
  
Sam se ne accorse e subito se lo tirò contro, afferrando la giacca di papà e coprendolo con cura. "Quanto manca al motel?"  
  
"Stiamo arrivando."  
  
Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre Sam gli accarezzò la nuca, inserendo la mano sotto la maglia, alternando un massaggio allo scalpo e lungo le scapole. Dean inclinò il capo e Sam sorrise, guardando quel viso assolutamente perfetto: lunghe ciglia da ragazza, lentiggini sulla pelle eterea e quelle labbra... quelle labbra voluttuose. Sam non resistette oltre e si chinò su Dean, catturando quelle labbra con le proprie e coinvolgendolo in un piccolo bacio, leggero e dolce, qualcosa che Dean avrebbe rifiutato se fosse stato sveglio, perchè lui preferiva non essere trattato come una ragazza.  
  
Dean socchiuse le labbra, il respiro caldo contro il suo naso. Erano così vicini che Sam sentì quando le ciglia di Dean si mossero e i suoi occhi si aprirono.  
Immediatamente, Dean lo coinvolse in un bacio decisamente meno dolce e più passionale, facendo scorrere la lingua dentro la bocca di Sam, languidamente. Sam lo strinse a sè, una mano ad accarezzargli la schiena e a sentire le sue ali sollevarsi, mentre l'altra si aggrappò alla sua nuca.  
  
L'Impala si fermò e Dean si staccò, lasciando Sam con un'espressione appesa. Dean era estremamente divertito, si sollevò facendo leva su un braccio, posizionando la mano proprio in mezzo alle gambe di Sam. Il giovane Winchester trattenne il fiato e, diavolo, chissenefrega se erano nell'Impala, in mezzo ad un parcheggio.  
  
Dean si sollevò lentamente, labbra su labbra, inarcando sensualmente la schiena mentre le sue ali si mossero leggermente verso l'alto e catturarono il bagliore dei lampioni dell'esterno. Sam si spinse contro Dean, ma prima che lo potesse baciare e coinvolgere in qualcosa di più serio, ma un attimo prima che potesse arrivare alle sue labbra, Dean si scostò e Sam lo inseguì incosciamente.  
  
"Non ci provare, Sammy."  
  
"Ma..." Il tono gli uscì più lamentoso di quanto volesse, ma, diavolo, Dean non doveva eccitarlo e lasciarlo così.  
  
Dean non ebbe la minima pietà e uscì dall'auto, seguendo il padre fino al motel. Sam si sistemò i jeans prima di raggiungerli.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Questa volta la caccia trattava di una Rusalki, uno dannato spirito dell'acqua, che aveva annegato tre uomini in due settimane. Sam non aveva trovato nessun filo conduttore tra i tre affogati, a parte che erano coinvolti in attività vicini al lago - un nuotatore, un pescatore e un bird-watcher - e che, ovviamente, erano tutti uomini. Il che aveva portato John a decidere per un'esca.  
  
Dean sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, incrociando le braccia al petto. John gli mise una mano sul ginocchio, calmandolo. "Se Sam segue il piano, andrà tutto bene. Sa che cosa fare."  
  
"Non cambia che sta camminando sul pontile di un lago infestato da una dannata Rusalki," sputò fuori, furibondo. Non gli piaceva che Sam dovesse fare l'esca e aveva cercato di convincere papà a far andare lui al posto del fratello, ma John non glielo aveva permesso. Come se non bastasse, visto l'appostamento, non potevano accedere il riscaldamento e Dean stava letteralmente congelando.  
  
John aggrottò la fronte mentre occhieggiava il figlio minore avvicinarsi troppo alla sponda del lago e imboccare la strada per il pontile. Non esattamente quello che avevano concordato. "Siamo a venti metri da Sam, interverremo subito. Non trattare tuo fratello come un bambino."  
  
L'irrazionalità della situazione stava facendo saltare i nervi a Dean: vent'anni a proteggere Sam da qualsiasi creatura attraversasse la strada e poi mesi a convincere Dean a lasciar Sam combattere da solo. "Adesso sono io a trattarlo come un bambino?!"  
  
John fulminò Dean con lo sguardo. "Se la saprà cavare e  _noi_  siamo qui. Concentrati." Tolse la mano, lasciando l'alone di calore sulla gamba di Dean e questi si aggiustò sul sedile, sentendo i brividi di freddo salirgli su per la schiena. Si avvolse più strettamente nella sua giacca di pelle, continuando a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulla camminata falsamente casuale di Sam.  
  
Sam si fermò proprio sul lato del pontile e si girò leggermente verso di loro, John sistemò il fucile, controllando l'arpione, pronto a scattare fuori dall'Impala quando Dean vide l'acqua incresparsi e gorgogliare. Prima che Sam potesse fare qualsiasi cosa, la Rusalki uscì dall'acqua, mezzo mostro e mezza donna, gli lanciò addosso due tentacoli, trascinandolo nel lago. John e Dean scattarono, Dean gridò il nome del fratello, il sangue gelato nelle vene quando non vide Sam riemergere.  
  
Senza pensare, Dean si buttò in acqua. Vide Sam affondare, trascinato verso il fondo, e allungò una mano verso di lui. Sam estrasse il pugnale, impiantantolo nel tentacolo che aveva avvolto attorno la sua vita. Denso sangue nero fuoriuscì dal tentacolo mentre questi si ritrasse, lasciando che Sam nuotasse verso la superficie. Dean gli prese la mano, trascinandolo con sè e riemergendo. John era sul pontile e stava gridando ai figli di sbrigarsi a tornare a terra, quando la Rusalki si sollevò nuovamente a filo d'acqua, avvolgendo uno dei suoi tentacoli attorno al piede di Dean. Questa volta John non si lasciò sfuggire l'occasione e sparò l'arpione dritto nel petto, facendo inarcare il mostro e cadere a peso morto nell'acqua. Mentre questo affondava, Dean lottò per liberarsi dalla presa del tentacolo ormai morto: ogni suo muscolo gli stava dolendo e rabbrividendo, le sue ali erano diventate pesanti e ogni sua terminazione nervosa era in un dolore continuo.  _Cazzo. Le ali da farfallina non erano waterproof_ .  
  
Due paia di mani lo tirarono fuori dall'acqua e papà lo tirò sul pontile, spinto da Sam dal basso. Rabbrividì incontrollabilmente, anche quando John lo avvolse strettamente nella sua giacca asciutta.  
  
"Dean!"  
  
I denti gli battevano così forte che Dean non riuscì a rispondere e a rassicurare papà, così questi lo prese in braccio, gridò qualcosa a Sam e lo portò in macchina. Prima che potesse lamentarsi di bagnare i sedili dell'Impala, John si sedette nel sedile posteriore, tenendolo saldamente tra le sue braccia, gridando a Sam di mettere in moto. Anche con il riscaldamento al massimo e contro il petto di papà, Dean continuò a tremare incontrollabilmente.  
  
 _Cazzo di ali_ . Ogni volta che si era lavato, Dean (o Sam o papà) aveva fatto molta attenzione a non bagnare completamente le ali e poco fa, al diavolo ogni premura, Dean si era appena gettato in un lago ghiacciato, in Montana, in pieno inverno.  
  
"Che ti è saltato in mente di saltare in acqua?" Gli sbraitò contro Sam. " _Che diavolo ti è saltato in mente?_ "  
  
Sì, non era stata una mossa intelligente, ma diavolo, Sam più di tutti avrebbe dovuto capire che l'instinto di protezione di Dean superava qualsiasi altro. Provò a formulare un'aspra replica, ma papà lo prevenne.  
  
"Se tu avessi fatto come ti avevo ordinato, Sam, non saremmo in questa situazione!" John sbraitò. "Ti avevo detto di evitare il pontile ma tu ci sei andato direttamente, senza seguire i miei ordini!"  
  
"Ora è colpa mia?! La Rusalki non si muoveva e c'era bisogno di fare qualcosa in fretta! Ho una visto una possibilità e agito di conseguenza!"  
  
"Mandando a puttane il nostro piano! Se facessi quello che ti dico invece di -"  
  
"BA-STA!" Dean riuscì a gridare, i denti che battevano dolosamente. "Mi-mi sono but-tat-o io. Fin-e del-la sto-ria e-"  
  
"Dean, evita di parlare, potresti morderti la lingua," lo redarguì subito papà. Gli scostò le ciocche bagnate dal viso, guardandolo con espressione preoccupata, Sam chiuse la bocca e guidò in silenzio fino al motel.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
La tregua durò fino a quando papà non spogliò Dean e lo abbracciò, infilandosi sotto le coperte. O almeno, questa era la stupenda sorpresa che Sam trovò non appena entrò nella loro stanza d'albergo.  
  
I loro vestiti giacevano abbandonati per terra, John aveva preso le tre coperte di lana e le aveva drappeggiate attorno a loro, seppellendoci sotto Dean, di cui si vedevano solo le ali, ancora tremolanti. Sam sbattè la porta, annunciando il suo arrivo con rabbia.  
  
"Fatti una doccia calda e occupati delle ali di tuo fratello."  
  
Questa volta Sam ingoiò la bile e eseguì gli ordini del padre, lavandosi velocemente sotto il getto bollente della doccia. Non era il momento per litigare, non quando Dean stava rischiando l'ipotermia e ovviamente, Sam, ancora bagnato per quell'inaspettato viaggetto sott'acqua, non era nella condizione di dare a Dean abbastanza calore per stabilizzare la sua temperatura corporea. Se ne rendeva conto, ma Sam non riusciva a non sentirsene inspiegabilmente geloso. Voleva essere lui a prendersi cura di Dean, ad aiutarlo, a rassicurarlo. Era irrazionale, ma la sua gelosia non seguiva nessun dettame razionale, anzi.  
  
Chiuse l'acqua, asciugandosi distrattamente i capelli con un asciugamano mentre si avviava verso la stanza. John e Dean erano rannicchiati in uno dei letti e Sam non avrebbe potuto trovarvi posto nemmeno se non ci fossero due chili di coperte. Dovendosi dividere Dean, questi finiva schiacciato contro uno dei loro letti, ma i tre non avevano mai diviso un letto solo, a meno che non fosse per la durata di un doppio divertimento. E generalmente Sam si trascinava un Dean esausto nel suo di letto, per poi abbracciarlo stretto.  
  
Sam controllò le ali che, pur tremando ancora, erano asciutte, anche se le venature verdi avevano assunto un colore più scuro. Passò una mano sulla superficie semitrasparente, come una carezza, tastando i bordi e poi le terminazioni nervose che le dita di Sam avevano conosciuto molto bene, avendole tracciate pre, durante e dopo aver scopato Dean, per settimane.  
  
Dean si mosse leggermente, accomodandosi tra le braccia di John, ma le ali avevano smesso di tremare violentemente, anzi, sembrava che le attenzioni di Sam fossero efficaci almeno quanto quelle del padre.  
  
Da sotto le coperte provenne la risata divertita di John.  
  
"Papà?" domandò Sam sorpreso.  
  
John abbassò la coperta, lasciando scoperte le loro teste. Sam si sedette sul letto e vide John con un sorriso predatore e divertito sul viso mentre Dean aveva la faccia nascosta nel collo del padre. Un braccio era avvolto attorno alla vita di Dean mentre una delle sue mani gli stava massaggiando la schiena su e giù, colonna vertebrale e attaccatura delle ali.  
  
Sam sperò che il padre non avesse importunato Dean tutto quel tempo, invece di prendersene cura. Si diede dell'idiota quasi subito: quando c'era di mezzo Dean - soprattutto ultimamente, quando le sue ali lo avevano rivelato essere più fragile di prima - John diventava peggio di una mamma orsa.  
  
"Papà?"  
  
"Dean fa la puttana come al suo solito: è bastato che tu gli toccassi le ali come sempre. Se rischiasse un'altra ipotermia in futuro, mi ricorderò di scoparlo, invece di scaldarlo."  
  
Dean affondò il viso nel petto del padre con un mugugno insoddisfatto. Se papà avesse dei rimorsi per come si stava comportando con il figlio maggiore, non ne mostrava mentre dava a Dean della puttana. Eppure, a parte la prima volta John aveva scopato Dean e invitato Sam ad unirsi, non era mai stato l'iniziatore di qualcosa di 'avventuroso' a letto - 'avventuroso' considerato che si stava dividendo il figlio maggiore con il figlio minore, ma tutto considerato esistevano cose peggiori -, ma era quello che si accontentava di ciò che Dean gli lasciava fare.  _Forse_  era questo a mostrare un certo riserbo di fronte alla situazione in cui si trovava con Dean, anche quando cominciava a chiamarlo puttana - cosa che gli piaceva fare parecchio -.  
  
"Papààà..." Il mugolio lamentoso di Dean era tutto quello che ci voleva per convincere Sam a togliere le coperte completamente, scoprendoli. Dean si stava spingendo contro papà, strusciandosi inconsciamente contro la sua erezione. Di certo non soffriva più di ipotermia.  
  
Sam si chinò su Dean, baciandogli il fianco e godendosi un sussulto di Dean. "Ancora a spingerci fuori dal letto, Dean? O sei troppo eccitato per pensare ad una buona ragione per rifiutarci?"  
  
John scambiò un'occhiata con Sam e questi si spostò consentendo al padre di ribaltare le posizioni, Dean sopra di lui, con le mani di John ben ancorate ai suoi fianchi. Sam gli accarezzò la schiena, sorridendo quando questa si inarcò immediatamente e le ali frullarono, le venature verdi pulsanti in accordo con la pressione sanguigna.  
  
Dean era cambiato. Da quando aveva messo piede nel cerchio fatato e ricevuto un paio di ali dai parenti di Campanellino non solo il fisico si stava adattando al cambiamento, ma anche l'intero apparato sensoriale, rendendo il cacciatore estremamente sensibile ad ogni tocco, ad ogni pulsione sessuale.  
Questo aveva preoccupato John e Sam in principio, perchè forse la sua parte umana si era esarcebata al punto da causare un disequilibrio ormonale o la sua libido rifletteva quella di coloro che gli stavano attorno. Se Sam e John non fossero stati così attratti da Dean prima, avrebbero potuto pensare che la polvere fatata li avesse resi schiavi di Dean. E in realtà, erano schiavi delle sue ali. Sebbene Sam lo avesse accantonato come un kink, John aveva fatto delle ricerche, venendone fuori con niente di particolare. Ergo, erano punto a capo.  
  
Non erano solo le ali, che facevano scoppiare Dean di eccitazione. Era anche la sua pelle, una carezza innocente, una parola sussurrata all'orecchio. Dean era sempre stato promiscuo, ma ora era letteralmente un fuoco. E suo fratello e suo padre non avevano niente da ridire.  
  
"Forza, Dean."  
  
Dean non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Come accadeva sempre quando era eccitato, il corpo nudo premuto contro uno dei suoi famigliari, obbedì senza fiatare. Facendo pressione sulle ginocchia, si sollevò leggermente e le dita di Sam tracciarono la sua apertura, forzandola leggermente. Il bruciore era intenso e Dean si morse un labbro nella speranza di non mostrare il suo disagio. Abbassò il capo, nascondendo il viso contro il petto, ma John lo bloccò, stringendo i suoi fianchi e attirandolo su di sè, in modo che Dean si sdraiasse sul suo petto.  
  
John lo baciò profondamente, esplorandogli la bocca con la lingua, affondando le sue unghie nella pelle dei fianchi di Dean in una morsa feroce. Le ali si aprirono, schiudendosi alle sue spalle, tremando leggermente in accordo con i suoi sospiri esalati nella bocca del padre: non gli era sfuggito l'intento di John, distrarlo dalle attenzioni di Sam mentre questi lo stava preparando. E ci stava riuscendo, avvolgendo la sua mente e i suoi sensi in un intenso viluppo fatto di eccitazione e profondo affetto. Quell'amore Winchester, che molti avrebbero considerato malato, che invece era esattamente quello che di più perfetto potesse esserci nelle loro vite, proprio perchè erano disfunzionali come famiglia, il loro concetto di normalità era calcolato in maniera diversa. A Dean andava perfettamente bene, perchè erano sempre stati loro tre contro il mondo e nessun altro avrebbe potuto capire o condividere, ma se avevano l'un l'altro, il resto del mondo poteva andare a 'fanculo.  
  
Sam cominciò a spingere, lentamente, in modo quasi straziante, mirato a far sentire a Dean ogni centimetro della sua lunghezza, a fargli ricordare quel momento e quanto Dean si fosse rifiutato nelle ultime settimane. Non c'era alcun intento di ferirlo, ovviamente, ma Sam era sempre stato quello dei 'ricordini': succhiotti, morsi lungo la manibola, ai lobi delle orecchie, al collo. Il suo modo per rivendicarlo, per sentirlo suo ed era assolutamente irrilevante, perchè Dean era sempre stato suo.  
  
Quasi a replicare i pensieri di Dean, Sam si appoggiò sulla sua schiena, baciandogli la nuca, proprio sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli, mentre il suo petto strusciava contro le ali, aumentando esponenzialmente il piacere di Dean. La bocca di John raccolse ogni suo respiro affannoso, intrappolandolo tra i suoi stessi sospiri, con la pazienza che sempre mostrava quando doveva dividersi Dean con il figlio minore.  
Le spinte di Sam si fecero più serrate, meno costrittive, e Dean cominciò a sentire le prime scariche di eccitazione al punto da aver paura di venire senza nemmeno essere toccato, si costrinse di non farlo, di non deludere papà.  
La barba di John sfregò contro le sue guance morbide, creando una frizione aggiuntiva alla ridda di sensazioni che Dean stava provando. Il cacciatore stava per raggiungere il punto del non ritorno, ma si costrinse a non venire, non ancora, non quando papà non era ancora affondato dentro di lui, prendendosi il proprio piacere.  
  
"Papà..." Dean ansimò contro la sua guancia, le labbra rosse e pulsanti dalla tortura a cui John le stava sottoponendo. "Sbrigati, ti prego."  
  
John ridacchiò, un suono gutturale, rauco, che riverberò nella gabbia toracica di Dean. Non rispose a parole, in parte perchè rincominciò a baciarlo, ma soprattutto perchè volle catturare ogni nuovo sospiro di Dean nella sua bocca quando inserì un dito accanto al pene di Sam, rubando un singulto a Dean e un grugnito a Sam.  
  
Il più giovane Winchester aumentò il ritmo delle sue spinte, schiacciando Dean contro John mentre quest'ultimo cercava di allentare l'apertura di Dean nella prospettiva di accogliere anche il suo cazzo. La prima volta che Dean aveva sperimentato una doppia penetrazione era stato in uno stato semi-comatoso a causa dei troppi orgasmi e la poca abitudine che aveva all'avere le sue maledette ali  _pervertite e insaziabili_  - come le aveva chiamate papà più volte - costantemente stuzzicate: per questa ragione, Dean non ricordava molto, tuttavia, sebbene Sam e John storcessero ancora in naso all'idea di una doppia penetrazione - che diavolo di manie da alpha avevano quei due, era qualcosa che Dean non capiva -, la ponevano sempre come fosse qualcosa  _di Dean_ ,  _per Dean_ . Bastardi ipocriti. Ne godevano almeno quanto lui e non erano loro a stare sotto. E va bene, la prima volta che Dean era effettivamente cosciente,  _dopo_  li aveva tenuti lontani da sè per ore, guardandoli male - perchè sì, quei due avevano una boccaccia larga, soprattutto quando erano nel mezzo dell'azione -.  
  
"Papà, datti una mossa."  
  
Sam sbuffò. "Dovresti essere punito per aver fatto il prezioso, Dean." Sbuffò di nuovo. "Come se ci fosse qualcosa di prezioso nel modo in cui lo dai via..."  
  
"Oh stà zitto, Samantha! Mi stai scopando, di che cazzo di lamenti?"  
  
"Sam, finiscila!" gli ordinò John. Le sue dita ruvide si arcuarono dentro il figlio maggiore, strappandogli un mezzo grido, soffocato a fatica mordendosi a sangue il labbro inferiore. "E tu apri le gambe, ragazzo!"  
  
Dean si sforzò di obbedire, piuttosto difficile quando aveva Mr. Cavernicolo a scoparlo con forza da dietro e due dita del padre intente a costruirsi lo spazio necessario per inserirsi nel divertimento. La lingua di Sam tracciò un percorso umido lungo la sua spina dorsale, attorno all'attaccatura delle sue ali, premendo contro quei punti sensibili e facendo andare in black-out il cervello di Dean.  
  
Perse il senso della realtà per una manciata di secondi, ogni cosa inghiottita dal buco nero di che era diventato il suo corpo, costantemente stimolato e portato al limite. Fu risvegliato bruscamente quando Sam si ritrasse leggermente, avvolgendo le sue mani attorno alle braccia di Dean, costringendolo a sistemarsi sopra John e a calarsi lentamente sopra la sua erezione. Dean prese un profondo respiro, seguendo le direttive silenziose del fratello, mentre il padre stava agevolando la sua penetrazione con le sue dita.  
  
Dean aprì la bocca in un grido senza fiato, strizzando gli occhi e lasciando che i suoi familiari continuassero, aiutandoli cercando di rilassarsi il più possibile. Il dolore era temporaneo, sarebbe passato non appena si fosse abituato e la sua prostata fosse colpita in rapida successione da un doppio ritmo di spinte, ma faceva comunque male.  
  
Le sue ali erano sempre utili, quando si trattava di rilassarlo. Quelle bastarde parevano essere la più erogena delle zone erogene e sia Sam sia John ne approfittavano per rilassarlo. Due paia di mani, ormai esperte, cominciarono a massaggiargli la schiena, sfiorare i bordi delle sue ali, accarezzargli le venature. Il dolore cominciò ad essere un fastidio, presente ma attenuato, mentre il piacere cominciò a farsi strada, partendo dalle sue ali, passando per la sua apertura sforzata e propagata ad ogni cellula del suo corpo, fino alle estremità. Le sue mani si ancorarono alle spalle del padre, la punta delle sue dita dei piedi si piegarono, la prime scintille di fuoco colpirono Dean mentre Sam e papà aumentarono le spinte e un torrente di parole sporche proveniente da entrambi lo spinse fino al limite.  
  
Un grido uscì dalle sue labbra prolungato e quasi acuto, e quando Dean collassò su John, un sorriso beato si formò sulle sue labbra, le sue ali percorse da spasmi e scatti, convulse dal piacere, mentre chiudeva gli occhi, appagato.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
Sam attirò Dean contro il suo petto, passando un braccio attorno alla sua vita e accarezzando la sua guancia con affetto. Dean era bellissimo. E sì, Dean poteva dire che lui non era bellissimo, ma  _'sexy in modo virile'_ , eppure i suoi tratti lo smentivano, così come le sensazioni che Dean gli risvegliava - quel desiderio di tenerlo vicino, di fargli quelle carezze che avrebbe riservato ad una donna, di averlo solo per sè. Sam scoccò un'occhiata a John e lo vide tornare dal bagno con un panno bagnato tra le mani. Senza parlare, Sam si strinse Dean contro, permettendo al padre di pulire il figlio maggiore quando ancora addormentato, con la stessa cura con cui avrebbe controllato le loro ferite dopo una caccia.  
  
Per un attimo fu tentato di dire al padre di lasciare a lui il compito di prendersi cura di Dean, ma il modo in cui gli occhi di John si erano addolciti lo bloccò. Poteva non piacergli, poteva irritarlo, ma non avrebbe mai detto di 'no' nel condividere Dean. In parte perchè Dean non glielo avrebbe mai perdonato - e non perchè John era quella figura mitica da imitare, ma perchè escludere John non era mai stata un'opzione -, in parte perchè Sam stesso, pur provando violenti attacchi di gelosia, realizzava che John era l'unico con cui avrebbe condiviso Dean. John era una scelta di Dean e Sam non avrebbe voluto metterlo nella posizione di scegliere.  
  
John si raddrizzò e con un'ultima carezza, si allontanò dai due. Il rumore dell'acqua corrente gli annunciò che il padre si stava facendo una doccia. Si prese quei dieci minuti di tempo per riflettere e scendere a patti con le decisioni che stava prendendo: guardando il viso addormentato di Deam, sereno e tranquillo, scevro dalle preoccupazioni o dalle delusioni, Sam sospirò. Dean gli aveva fatto da mamma, da fratello e a volte da padre, era stato il suo riferimento e se lo avesse perso, Sam ne sarebbe impazzito. Per Dean poteva fare qualsiasi cosa.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
John rientrò nella stanza frizionandosi i capelli distrattamente. Gettò l'asciugamano bagnato sul comodino e lanciò un'occhiata ai figli , trovando Sam raggomitolato a letto, con Dean ben stretto a sè, ma con gli occhi aperti, vigili. John estrasse la pistola dalla borsa, afferrando anche un machete e posizionandolo sotto il letto, per precauzione, come faceva di solito.  
  
"Papà." Sam lo distrasse dalla routine di protezione. "Puoi dormire qui, se vuoi."  
  
I letti erano singoli e già in due su uno, soprattutto considerata la mole di Sam, non era comodo, figurarsi avere ulteriore spazio per ospitare un terzo. Non era questo, però, a far pensare John, no, era l'invito silenzioso che Sam gli aveva rivolto, che gli offriva ben più di uno spazio nel letto: gli stava offrendo una tregua e questa volta, lui per primo, senza l'intervento di Dean, e John quasi non ci sperava più.  
  
"Certo che lo voglio," rispose John con voce ferma. Sam si rilassò visibilmente (come se John potesse considerate di dire di no) e John spinse il suo letto contro quello di Sam, sistemando le armi di conseguenza. Diede una veloce controllata alle linee di sale e alla porta, poi si sdraiò in mezzo ai due letti e fece passare un braccio attorno alla vita di Dean, facendo aderire il petto alla schiena del figlio. Le ali si accomodarono automaticamente, mentre d'istinto i piedi di Dean artigliarono le caviglie di John. Un sorriso affiorò sul suo volto del più vecchio dei Winchester.  
  
"Dormi, figliolo," disse con voce rauca, allungandosi a spegnere la luce. Sam chiuse gli occhi, la punta delle sue dita sfiorò il polso del padre, in una buonanotte senza parole.   



End file.
